


I'm Gon Ride on You Baby All Night

by Dutten



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Bottom!Isak, Caught, Caught having Sex, Even is a masterchef I will fight you on this, HUR HUR hur, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Riding, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Top!Even, among other things, and makes Isak eat a lot of vegetables, pre s4e6, written pre s4e6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutten/pseuds/Dutten
Summary: Jonas pushes the door open. None of them really knew what to expect. But there are Isak and Even, in the middle of the bed, the duvet haphazardly thrown off, half of it clinging on.---Or one way we'll get another Evak sex scene during season 4. Songfic





	I'm Gon Ride on You Baby All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to SoMo's "Ride": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUGUvBfnvUM

She doesn’t really know why she’s doing this.

Or- yes, she does. She just had to get out of the house. She couldn’t bear constantly having to hear Elias and the rest of the guys in the room next to hers, all of them shouting as if the end of the world was near. She couldn’t handle not being able to talk to her parents. She’d _always_ been able to talk to them.

So when she finds out her mom is making extra for dinner because all of them are staying over, Sana excuses herself. Says she was invited for dinner.

“Your girlfriends?” Her mom asks, looking up from the pot she’s stirring.

Sana shrugs. “No, my biology partner and _kjæresten hans_.”

She hears Elias scoff and she sees Yousef looking taken aback. Not that she’s looking.

It’s more of an open invitation, really, and she’s been trying to get a hold of Isak the entire way over to their apartment, but he hasn’t been answering.

She’s about to text him again when she walks head on into something.

“Uf!”

“Hey, watch where- Oh, hi, sorry Sana,” Jonas says. He’s smiling down apologetically at her, Magnus and Mahdi having stopped to see what’s holding Jonas up.

Sana suddenly feels so drained, but she manages to smile and apologize back. She doesn’t think her smile reaches her eyes and she thinks Jonas sees it.

“What’s happening?” Mahdi says. Magnus smiles at her.

“Just ran into Sana,” Jonas says.

“More the other way around,” Sana tries to joke. Jonas huffs out a laugh.

She’s tripping on her feet and feels awkward. She’s nearly never spoken to these boys and she knows _way_ too many uncomfortable details about Magnus, and some about Jonas back from first year and from the various rumours she picks up on. She doesn’t know how to be around them.

She doesn’t really know how to be around anyone, these days. It’s probably for the best.

“Where’re you going?” Magnus says. She knows he’s friendly and nice enough, not that Vilde has many criteria for the guys she sleeps with/dates. Still, she mostly sees him as the guy spitting coffee into Vilde’s mouth and it’s not exactly a pleasant sight.

“I was heading to Isak’s – or,” she says, waving her phone, “I would be if he actually ever answered his phone.”

Jonas chuckles, “Oh god, that boy. You know one time-“ and then launches into a story of a “dire” situation where Isak was completely out of reach.

The other boys are laughing and Sana feels so awkward standing there, watching from the sidelines. At least with the girls she blends in a bit more, simply because of her gender. Here she sticks out like a sore thumb no matter what.

She’s about to tell them to _ha det_ and _see you at school_ when Jonas finishes the story.

“We were actually heading there as well. Why don’t you come with us?”

Sana feels so stupid. Of course that’s why Isak’s not replying to her. He’s too busy preparing for a night he planned with people he actually wants to spend time with.

She backpedals so quickly she feels like she’s actually walking backwards. “Oh no, don’t worry about it, I don’t wanna interrupt your plans-“

“Chill,” Mahdi laughs. “They don’t know we’re coming either.”

“Although they really should be expecting it by now,” Jonas says. “Even’s food is amazing.”

“That lasagne, though,” Magnus actually moans at the thought, and Sana finds comfort in the fact that Mahdi and Jonas don’t seem too pleased to be hearing that noise again.

But that’s when Sana freezes, because.

 _Dinner_.

She’s going there for dinner, uninvited, unannounced. For anyone else that wouldn’t be a problem, but she’s chosen to follow certain dietary restrictions, and she knows Even’s perfectly aware of all that and very careful about it, but that doesn’t mean he’s simply ready for her to show up.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Sana says, and she’s ready to turn around and walk back the way she came. Maybe she’ll just sit around until it’s late enough to go home.

“You’re not, though?” Magnus, bless him, just looks confused at the thought.

Jonas lightly taps her shoulder. “Come on, just come with. It’ll be fun.”

And like always, she doesn’t know how to say no, so she takes a tentative step forward, and then another, and then she’s walking with the boys.

“You don’t have to worry, though,” Mahdi says. “It’s a veggie-lasagne. That’s fine, isn’t it?”

Sana can’t help but smile a little. _Of course it’s veggies_.

Jonas fully laughs, though. “I’ve never seen Isak eat so many vegetables my entire life!”

“Did you see his lunch today? I counted like, five different types of green stuff!”

“I don’t know how Even gets him to eat it!”

“Oh, you probably do,” Sana says.

For a moment, when all the boys are quiet and just look at her, she wishes she’d just kept quiet, like she does with the girls. But then they’re all laughing, and she’s laughing a little bit as well.

Maybe this isn’t so bad.

\---

They’ve been ringing the doorbell for ages, Sana trying to ring Isak, then Even, then Isak again, and Jonas is digging through his backpack, claiming he _knows_ he still has Isak’s spare key from when they helped them move in.

It takes him five minutes, but he finally pulls through and holds the key up in the air, dancing around like a fool in victory, Magnus joins in and Mahdi gives them a rhythm to follow.

“Don’t lose it!” Sana smiles. She’s glad to see Isak’s friends are alright. Not that she’d ever admit to it.

They get up to the fourth floor with no problems and Jonas opens their front door.

“Evak!” Magnus shouts, taking off his shoes.

“Yo, _mann, hva skjer_?” Jonas shouts as well.

It’s not until they’ve all gotten rid of shoes and jackets and have quieted down that they hear the music.

_Take off those heels, lay on my bed. Whisper dirty secrets while I’m pulling on your hair ~_

They’re all looking at each other, all of them have the feeling of “what the fuck is going on”, before Jonas dares moving further into the apartment.

The music’s getting louder the further they move into the apartment. It’s very open – the kitchen, living room and dining room are all conjoined, and so it doesn’t take long to notice the half-closed bedroom door.

 _The fever’s fucking running, feel the heat between us two_ ~

Jonas pushes the door open. None of them really knew what to expect. But there are Isak and Even, in the middle of the bed, the duvet haphazardly thrown off, half of it clinging on.

 _I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride, I’m, I’m gon’ ride_ ~

Isak’s sitting on Even’s lap, head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open, moans spilling out every time he lifts himself onto his knees only to slow fuck himself back on Even again.

 _On you baby, on you lady, all night, all, all night_ ~

Even’s sitting up, his hands gliding down Isak’s body, one stopping at his hip, the other one going to his ass. He’s lazily mouthing at Isak’s neck, pausing every once in a while to sing along, making Isak hold onto his shoulders even harder, nails digging into his skin.

 _I’m gon’ take care of your body, I’ll be gently, don’t you scream, It’s getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me_ ~

Even smiles and Isak huffs out a surprised laugh when he’s suddenly flipped over, Even towering over him, one of his legs immediately finding their way around his boyfriend’s waist, the other Even bends over his shoulder.

He’s not laughing, though, when Even pushes in deeply; Isak’s hands scrambling to grab a hold of something, anything, letting out a moan as his fingers dig into Even’s skin.

 _I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride, I’m gon’ ride, I’m, I’m gon’ ride_ ~

Even’s pushing himself in to the music, and Isak clearly appreciates it from how he lets out a cry, hands flying up to Even’s neck and hair, pushing his face down to meet his own.

 _On you baby, on you lady, all night, all night_ ~

Even decides to tease him though, and instead of meeting his lips, as Isak clearly wanted, he’s kissing his cheek, down his jaw-line, leaving a tiny mark, before he lets himself be dragged up to Isak’s mouth. They don’t kiss, though. They’re both feeling too good to properly kiss, so they’re mostly breathing and gasping into each other’s mouths.

Even grabs onto Isak’s ass, lifting him up in time with his next thrust, Isak’s head falling back as he moans out his appreciation of Even, “ _Even!_ ”, “ _Oh god!_ ” and “ _Please_!”, having Even follow him with “ _There you go_ ;”, “ _So good for me_ ,” and “ _So pretty_ ,” making Isak keen.

 _I’m gon’ make you feel that loving, getting weak all in your kness_ ~

Even finally presses a kiss to Isak’s lips before sitting up, running his hands over Isak’s abdomen and hips, feeling his love and teasing him by not putting his hands where Isak wants them to be. Even’s right hand moves up the leg Isak has on his shoulder, folding his hand all the way around his thigh to grab onto the inner part, pressing into a darkening mark, before he gently kisses Isak’s knee.

 _Kiss your body from the tip-top, all the way down to your feet_ ~

Magnus squeaks and Jonas hurries to close the door.

“What the fuck-“ they hear from inside the room – definitely Isak – and a lot of rustling following.

“Sorry!” Jonas yells in English, eyes squeezed shut, his hand still desperately clinging onto the doorknob.

He hesitantly opens one eye and glances at the other three. “’You guys okay?” he asks them.

“Are they okay – are _we_ okay?!” they hear Isak immediately yell angrily from the bedroom, followed by Even’s infectious, booming laughter. “Change that, Even can go fuck himself, am _I_ okay?!”

“’fraid I was too busy fucking you, though, that’s why no one is okay,” they hear Even throw back. They’re pretty sure Isak just threw a pillow at him, especially from how Even laughs.

The door opens abruptly, Isak still pulling a shirt over his head. “What the fuck, guys?”

“Sorry,” Jonas repeats, “we didn’t know you were… otherwise engaged.”

Isak shakes his head and pulls down the shirt. “How did you get-“ he stops when he sees the key still in Jonas’ hand, and snatches it away. “No,” is all he says before dramatically walking across the room to fling himself onto the couch, landing on his stomach instead of just sitting down.

He smashes his head into one of the decorative pillows Eskild, Linn and Noora bought for them. “What do you _want_?”

“Dinner,” Magnus replies, grabbing onto Sana’s shoulders. “And we brought a guest. We found her all alone wandering around, can we keep her, _please_?” dragging out the –e and doing his best to pout.

Isak finally takes a look at them, before sitting up, holding one arm out for Sana. She sighs dramatically, but accepts and walks over to him, sitting down beside him. He throws his arm around her. He still smells of sex and sweat and _Isak &Even_, but she doesn’t mind.

“Sana’s always welcome,” Isak says, rubbing her arm, quickly turning his gaze towards the other boys, glaring at them, “ _you_ , however-“

“Oh, Sana, how good to see you,” Even says with a big and genuine smile (it’s been a while since one of those were directed towards her), finally walking out of the bedroom, giving Magnus a hug in greeting. “What’s going on?”

“We were thinking of grabbing some dinner with Evak,” Magnus replies.

Isak snorts. “You mean beg Even to cook you dinner and bum off of our budget.”

Even only laughs, though, and pats Magnus’ back. “I actually planned to make lasagne today.”

“Yes!” Magnus throws his arms into the air before falling back onto one of the chairs. “Everything is good in life.”

Even turns his attention towards Sana. “And don’t worry, it’s a vegetable-“

“We already explained,” Magnus says, slightly pushing Even away, “please go cook, now.”

Even laughs still not walking away and keeps his attention on Sana.

She smiles. “Sounds good. I’d offer to help, but-“ she scrounges up her face and Even knows _exactly_ what she’s talking about, having been around when her mother was still trying to teach her how to cook.

“Don’t worry about it. You and Isak are not allowed anywhere _near_ the kitchen.”

“Piss off!” Isak yells at his boyfriend’s retreating back. “Just because I don’t watch the foodnetwork doesn’t mean I can’t cook!”

He turns his attention back to Sana though when he’s seen Even smile at him.

“Don’t worry about helping. It’s not like any of the guys help, either,” he pointedly says, staring at each of the guys.

Jonas immediately protests. “We all helped you move in here-“ but Isak doesn’t stop staring at him.

Mahdi throws up his hands. “Hey, don’t look at me, I’ve offered to help before.”

Even turns around to point the spoon at Mahdi. “Scratch what I said before. Isak’s allowed back in the kitchen, Mahdi is _banned for life_ and not allowed _anywhere near_ my spice rack!”

“I was just trying to, you could say,” Mahdi looks way too pleased with himself, “ _spice things up_.”

The following groan is enough to make Sana actually laugh along with the guys.

“You tried to fucking kill us, dude,” Isak says, kicking gently at Mahdi’s knees.

“Well,” Magnus interrupts, leaning forward, “at least I never fail to express my gratitude of Even cooking.”

“Not as well as Isak does, though,” Even shouts, looking up briefly to lock eyes with Isak, both of their eyes darkening slightly and Isak’s cheeks flushing.

Magnus looks taken aback. “Why?” he asks, turning his attention away from Even and over to Isak. “What does he do- what do you do?”

Isak looks incredibly alarmed, face already coloured red from his blush. “Don’t you fucking dare do what I do, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://dutten-does-the-fanfic.tumblr.com/post/161087165010/im-gon-ride-on-you-baby-all-night
> 
> In hindsight of 4x06 I would just like to reban Isak from the kitchen  
> /he made tea with hot water from the tap Isak that's really bad and not something you do Even help him/


End file.
